What a Crazed World We're In!
by Peepmeow
Summary: Uh oh...The gate's randomly opened in the Hikaru no Go world! Will the Hikago cast cope with no Go, while the FullMetal Alchemist cast cope with the Hikago cast? [Implied pairings, if you insist.][Slight OOC][Yes, a crossover.][DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

AN: You know where this fic came from? My mind.

And my twisted scheme to get the Hikago characters (my main obsession) and the FMA characters(my secondary obsession) together so I don't have to go to the trouble of trying to update three/4 fics at the same time.

By the way, set in the manga-verse of both.

Edit: Sorry, something was lurking in my mind I forgot something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, Fullmetal Alchemist, nor its respective characters. And I don't really care about that too, because the creators are awesome the way they are.

.0.0.0.0.0.0

What A Strange New World!

Peepmeow

.0.0.0.0.0.0

Hikaru walked home. He was cold, tired, and hungry. It was snowing liberally and you could barely see your hand. That is if your hand wasn't covered in snow by the time you put it up.

Anyway, he bumped into Akari while walking. See, they lived close together, pretty much neighbors.

"Huh? Who's there?" Hikaru said blindly.

"Hikaru?" Akari said.

"Ah. Akari. What are you doing outside?"

"More or less what I was going to ask you."

"Hm."

They didn't know it, but they were being sucked into the giant purple thing in the sky. Apparently it had a taste for Go players, because automatically it took Hikaru and Akari (and a bunch of other people that you will recognize later) and sucked them into the Gate.

-Yeah. My computer sucks and won't put the line here. Here is the alternative.-

((Aaaa omg Gate babies!)) Hikaru felt a force pulling him back into whatever he fell into, and looked back to see a bunch of black hands trying to pull him back in. He yelled out and kicked some of them, and after their grasp being relinquished, Hikaru fell to the ground in a not so graceful slump. "Uugh…" he said standing up. He had fallen on something, something he didn't know what.

It was a blonde haired boy.

By his height, he was a few years younger than Hikaru himself, and then another person with blonde hair pulled him back, yelling "AL!"

'Who are these people?' Hikaru thought looking around for something familiar. Nothing.

After Ed managed to get Al onto his feet, he looked over at the person that fell on him. 'Did the gate open somehow?' he thought. "Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Me?" Hikaru stared blankly.

"Yes."

"Shindo Hikaru."

"Shindo…Hikaru…?"

"Yeah. Where am I?"

"In Amestris."

"…" Ed took by his silence he didn't know where he was. It was around this point that Hikaru realized that the person in front of him was missing one arm.

"Where's your other arm!" He exclaimed, seeing as we all know that Hikaru has little to no self control when it comes to anything but Go.

"It's automail, it's busted again, I need to visit my mechanic." Ed said touching the small automail connecter thing. ((I don't know what it's called.)) "Uh…Maybe you should find somewhere to stay for a while." He said waving towards the exit. Al looked at Hikaru strangely. Hikaru laughed a bit and apologized.

-Pretend there's a line here-

MEANWHILE

Akari had a softer landing on one of the hills in front of the Rockbell home. Luckily Winry was outside working on some automail. Looking up at the strange girl, she began to ask questions like "How did you get here" and such, those annoying questions with no answers because you don't know. "Well, maybe you can stay in my house till you find a way back." Was the final statement as Akari was rushed into the house.

-Pretend another line is here.-

Okay, back to Hikaru, Al, and Ed. And those other random characters that were picked up.

Waya looked around blankly, confused as to his whereabouts and such. Seeing a familiar face is much more comforting because you knew you weren't the only one that was pretty much screwed.

"Hikaru! Where are we?" Waya asked.

"Uhh…Amestris?" Hikaru said looking questioningly towards Ed and Al.

"Amestris?"

"Yeah…We're going somewhere…To meet his…mechanic…" Hikaru motioned towards Ed. "He's about our age."

"Really? He seems short."

"DON'T SAY SHORT!" Ed yelled.

"Brother…" Al said.

"So…Do you want to go?" Hikaru said.

"Eh. Why not? There's nothing to do."

"So…"

"Ed." Ed said firmly.

"Ed, is there Go in Amestris?"

"What's Go?"

"NOOOOO!" Hikaru yelled.

"Uh… Don't cause a scene…" Al said looking at Hikaru.

"Right. We're here." Ed said. Den barked again and ran up to him.

"He's got a metal leg!" Waya yelled apprehensively.

"It's…called…automail…" Hikaru said hesitating. "It's something they use instead of prosthetics."

They walked up to the house, unknowing of what would happen soon, except for Ed. He was greeted with the all too familiar wrench in the head. "Why don't you ever call before you come here!" Winry yelled. Hikaru, Waya, and Al slipped into the house, sweatdropping.

"Hikaru?" A familiar voice drifted down the stairs.

"Akari? You were captured too?" Hikaru said looking up at her.

"Uh… I guess so…"

"Captured by what? Hikaru, who is this?" Waya asked pointing towards Akari.

"My friend…Akari…" Hikaru said.

"Yeah. Okay." Waya said raising one eyebrow. The feud outside had stopped, and Ed came in with another bump on his head. Winry walked into her room again. "Make yourselves at home." She said grinning.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

That's all I'm gonna write today.

I've had enough.

Good night.

Ja ne

Peepmeow


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Uh…Wow! I just read the first chapter and realized how much it sucked …

And I never expected a review either. Eh.

By the way, this IS one of those 'omg-ed-and-al-get-their-bodies-back-somehow' except Ed still has automail. So it's 'omg-al-gets-his-body-back-somehow'

Hika-chan will do the disclaimer.

**Hikaru: **Aren't I older than you?

**Peep:** Uh… Yeah, why?

**Hikaru: **It seems strange to be bossed around by a person younger than me, or be called 'chan' by someone younger than be either.

**Peep: **Just do the disclaimer.

**Hikaru: **Uh… Peepmeow does not own any of these characters from Hikaru no Go or Fullmetal Alchemist. If she did, she would be somewhere in the world drawing Edward and Winry kissing and sending it into Shounen Jump.

**Ed: **Why me and Winry?

**Peep: **Because it's implied in the manga that you like her.

.0.0.0.0.0.0

"My head hurts…" the boy with the blonde bangs moaned. "Too much to memorize…"

"Well, then you better forget some of what you remembered from your old world…Japan you called it?" Ed said, walking around uncomfortably with the different leg.

"Well if you guys and I were abducted…Then maybe some other people from the Go institute were abducted too!" Waya said. "Maybe Nase…Or Ochi…Or Isumi…"

"It's possible…Unlikely but possible…" Ed said sitting on the couch.

"Why is it unlikely, brother?" Al asked.

"I mean, it's unlikely that a person they know was abducted."

"By the way, who was that blonde girl from earlier?" Akari asked.

"My automail mechanic…Winry…" Ed said. "One of our childhood friends as well."

"Ah, I see."

"Why?"

"Because you seem so awkward around her."

No comment to Akari's statement was made, and she was left hanging as Ed walked upstairs.

* * *

Al knocked on Ed's door.

"What?" came a voice.

"Brother, that was rather rude."

"So?"

"So, we just met them. Maybe they know something about the gate."

"You don't say? A bunch of people from a different world playing an unheard of game know something about the gate? Sounds interesting."

"Brother…" Al said, practically rolling his eyes at his brother's sarcasm. "Fine, you can stay in there." Al walked back to find Hikaru and Waya playing a game on one of the boards Akari had accidentally brought in her bag. They were in the final stage of yose and apparently…

"I win." Hikaru stated blatantly. Waya made a face but recovered. As they went over the game, Al stood over the board in wonder. 'How do you play this game?'

"And that's it. I won by 2 moku." Hikaru said.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Decided to stop here.

Can't think of anything else.

Yep.

**Ed: **Yay, it's over!

**Peep: **Not quite. Still deciding whether or not I should make it 10 chapters, or 5 chapters.

**Al: **Take your time, writer-san!

Jya ne

Peepmeow


End file.
